Dance Like No One's Watching
by Whipped Coffee
Summary: Because in the end, you're still dancing.
1. The Great Escape

**Dance Like No One's Watching  
**_Even if you can't dance at all_

-

**Disclaimer:**  
_Hahah. I wished I owned Naruto._

-

**Chapter One**—The Great Escape

"_Are you sure this is okay__…__?" She asked timidly, peering over her mother's side._

"_Sh__…__" Her mother said, patting her daughter on the back. "Be quiet for a second, alright?" She smiled at her daughter, as if she was assuring her that everything would be fine._

_Though, at the age of seven, the girl knew already what was going on. She knew that something bad was going to happen, even though her mother didn't want her to know. "Mommy__…__ where's daddy?" She asked quietly, peering up at her mother._

_The mother stiffened a bit, but that went unnoticed by her daughter. "Daddy's in a better place now," she said with a little smile. It looked forced to her daughter, who knew her mother's real smile. _

_The two of them hurried across the darkened terrain before stopping and crouching behind a small bush. The daughter didn't make any noise, hoping that this was what her mother wanted. She was always the one trying to make her mother proud by her actions. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her mother kneel down to the floor, coughing out blood. Startled, the young girl started looking around, looking for some water that her mother could drink._

"_D-Don't worry," the mother choked out, looking at her frantic daughter. "I'll be joining your dad soon__…__ don't worry so much__—__"_

_Staring at her mother in horror, the young girl cried. Her mother collapsed, saying one last thing before her daughter burst into sobs._

"_Don't cry… Tenten…"_

-

"Ugh…"

The rocking of her room was what had awaken her. The empty feeling in her stomach also woke her up, and she felt like she had thrown up earlier. It took her a few moments to realize that she _had _threw up earlier.

Nevertheless, it is to say that she wasn't exactly in her best mood. Throwing her covers off of her, the young teen sat upright on her small bed, putting her head in her heads, groaning.

The same dream had been replaying night after night, and she couldn't get it out of her head. She thought that maybe, just maybe, taking this trip would get her mind off of it. But of course, like all her other attempts to forget about that awful night, it failed.

But sailing in a ship a thousand miles (probably) from any land, she couldn't just get off. She stood up, rubbing her eye. She looked at herself in the small mirror hanging on the wall that they had provided her with.

Staring into her own chocolate eyes, she couldn't help but think that she looked average, and maybe even lower. Her messy, long and somewhat oily brown hair was in twists and knots, probably from her constant movements in bed. She sighed, scratching a mosquito bite she had gotten overnight on her arm. And she had thought that this trip was worth it.

Shaking her head, she walked over to her small suitcase, filled with her clothes and her other duffel bag filled with her possessions. She zipped open her suitcase, and took out some clean clothes for her to change into before she went to the bathroom.

As soon as she was changed, she took one last look in the mirror, fumbling with some body pins for her hair. Putting one strand of hair behind her hair, she smiled at her reflection. Even though she thought she never looked spectacular, she liked how she looked now.

'_Better get going. Don't want to be late for my first day on the brand new ship, now do I?'_

-

'_I really shouldn't be here…'_

Doubting herself once again, Tenten looked out into the clear blue sea, leaning against the ship's railings. She had gotten seasick yesterday, which actually was her first day here. She had yet gotten used to the rocking of the boat and the shining sun always in the sky. It was as if someone had pasted it there, Tenten had once thought grimly when the sun wouldn't stop shining at her.

She had just boarded the ship yesterday, which seemed less than an hour ago to Tenten. She had somehow gotten her hands on this flyer, which stated that there was a summer program for ages fourteen through sixteen on the brand new ship, which had been tested for any glitches.

It was an all paid trip, meaning that you didn't need to pay anything to get in. Well, there was the dollar bill needed, (and Tenten had yet figure out why they wanted a dollar bill from each of them) but still, it was a lot cheaper than all those five star cruises.

Only teens were on the ship, with the exception of the crews on the ship. And the lifeguard, too. If that even counted. Normally, Tenten would have thought that it was some kind of hoax. Really, what kind of company gives away free trips to teens? That was what she had thought, and she had wanted to crumple the paper up, and throw it in the trashcan. But as soon as her eye caught 'free food', she had signed up immediately.

Hey, if there's free food, might as well go, right?

-

After retreating from the blinding sun, Tenten had walked down to the dining room, scouting around to see if breakfast was being served. It was usually served around nine, from what she had read in the pamphlet.

She had a grin on her face as soon as she saw the food out on the blue clothed tables. Looking around, Tenten saw different varieties set out. There were bread, muffins, cupcakes, biscuits, croissants and the rest of the first level in the food pyramid. Walking towards the croissants and the biscuits, Tenten scanned the groups of teens around circular tables (where apparently was where they put their food and eat).

She narrowed her eyes at a group of very skinny girls, all wearing short skirts and skimpy tank tops. _'I came here to go away from all the cliques and groups in high school. And now they're here too? You have __**got**__ to be kidding me…'_

Tenten shook her head as she got herself a Styrofoam plate, and putting some bread on it. After she was satisfied with the food she had on her plate, she walked happily back to her room, hoping to get some things done in there.

She chewed on a piece of biscuit as she walked slowly to her room, absorbing in the smell of the salty ocean and the sound of the seagulls above her. She closed her eyes for a brief moment, hoping to get a better view of it, but instead she bumped into someone, making her land on the floor with a thud, and her plate flying.

"I'm so sorry!" A feminine voice piped up while Tenten sat on the floor, rubbing her arm which had hit the wall when she fell down.

"It's alright…" Tenten said, opening her eyes.

As soon as she did though, she only saw scrambles of pink. After realization dawned to her, though, she realized that the teen had pink hair, and that she was scrambling around to pick up the food that was dropped on the floor. The girl's items were on the floor too, which seemed to consist of some kind of painting set.

The girl got up, picking up the plate and her painting set. "I'm sorry," she apologized once again. "You can't really eat these after it fell to the floor…" She said in an apologetic tone.

The girl, Tenten noticed, also had emerald eyes. It was an odd combination, though. Tenten snapped out of her thought as she stared at the girl in front of her, who was holding out the plate expectantly for Tenten to take it back. She did so, and the girl smiled nervously at her before apologizing once more, and walking back to where she was heading.

And to think, all of that happened, with Tenten still in daze, she didn't even catch her name.

-

Sighing out of frustration, Tenten slumped in her bed. Most of her frustration was well, because her breakfast had been dumped on the floor. And the other small part was that nearly half the day was over, and she hadn't even gotten to do something fun yet.

…And maybe part of that reason was because she had spent all her time in her room, not even doing anything.

Tenten sighed once again, before standing up. She looked around the room, wrinkling her forehead. The room was plain, with one bed off to the side, a small table and a small drawer for her clothes. Not that she even bothered to unpack, seeing as though it was only gonna be some few days on her trip.

…At least she thought it was a few days. She had spaced out a little imagining eating free food…

There was a knock on the door, which interrupted Tenten's thoughts. She walked to the door quickly (but it wasn't that quickly—there were at least four steps to the door) and opened it. There was this blonde at the door, with streaks of blue in her hair. She dressed like she was going to a party, which seemed like there was one happening right now.

"Hey," she started, looking at Tenten with her blue eyes. "There's a party down in the ball room. Why aren't you there?"

Tenten stared at her with a raised brow. Now, why was there a stranger—stranger, meaning that someone that she didn't know—was standing in front of her room, telling her that there's a party and asking her why wasn't she there?

"Uh… I didn't know there was one," Tenten lied.

Of course she knew there was one. There was one every night. It was even listed in the pamphlet for god's sake!

The blonde raised a brow, but backed off slowly. "Okay then… it seemed weird for you being the only person who isn't at the party… See you around, I guess," she said, walking away.

Tenten poked her head out, and looked after her. Was she really that weird, not wanting to go to a party? It was really bothersome, to her at least. There was a party every night they were there, so why bother go every single night? Tenten scrunched her brow as she closed the door.

She took a quick look at the digital clock she brought along. _5:00_. Didn't seem that late for a party. Last night's party had started at 9, and part of the reason why she didn't attend to it. …The other part was that she was too busy throwing up, but what does a few details matter?

She sat in the chair, tapping her fingers on the small desk. She sighed again, totally bored out of her mind. Now… going to the party…

She shook her head, immediately regretting thinking of that. She was against parties. Especially if there was any beer or smoking. But… this _was_ a party on a ship, meaning there _must_ be some adult supervision… Tenten grinned to herself.

She hurried to her suitcase, to see if there was any kind of party outfit that she had brought onboard. Knowing already that there probably wasn't any, she sat on the floor, scrunching her brow.

And then she thought of something…

-

"What are we going to do now!?"

The blonde paced back and forth, rubbing his chin. His cerulean eyes seemed deep in thought, as he paced in front of an older teen. "How can we be late?!" He threw his arms in the arm, finally sitting on the ground in defeat.

"Naruto," another teen said. "You read the pamphlet wrong, that's how," he rolled his eyes at the blonde.

"No I did not!" Naruto, the blonde, defended himself, standing up once again. "It specifically said 6 PM on the 5th!"

"And what day is this?" The teen drawled on.

"The 5th!"

"It's the sixth you idiot!" The silent one barked, now growing tired on their rambles.

Naruto seemed a bit quiet, after the silent one's outburst. "…Really?"

The older teen rubbed his temples, while the other teen sighed. There were three of them on the dock, supposedly waiting for the ship that had left twenty-four hours ago. Beside them were their suitcases, which one of them was sitting on.

"How are we going to get on it now?!" Naruto shouted, pacing once again.

"We don't," the one sitting on the suitcase said, looking up into the star filled sky.

The older one stood up, glaring at the two. "Yes, we are still getting to that ship."

Naruto looked up at him with a confused face. "What?! How are we going to do that?!"

"Troublesome…"

"How else?" He smirked.

"We swim."

-

"I'm going to kill him…"

He closed his eyes in annoyance, trying not to get frustrated so fast. He would always close his eyes whenever he was frustrated. It turned into a habit, ever since he had… _accidentally_ nearly killed that kid who pissed him off. He went to therapy after that, but that didn't matter.

He heard a footstep behind him. He twisted his head around to see who had intruded on his peace and quiet. He narrowed his eyes as he saw who it was.

It was a girl. Around his age, he could see. Under her arm, she had a canvas. _'A painter?' _

But what he narrowed his eyes at was the hair. It was pink… and only one person he knew had pink hair.

"I-I'm sorry," she apologized. "I—"

He turned away, tuned her out and closed his eyes before she even had a chance to finish. He heard her shift away a bit, before walking away with another apologetic, "Sorry."

He opened his eyes, looking up into the full moon. His phone rang at the exact same time, making him grunt. He flipped open the phone putting it to his ear.

"What?" He grunted out.

"Look out for us. We're swimming."

-

"Why aren't they here yet…?"

Over on the other ship of the boat, a young teen kept peering out of the side of the boat, constantly checking for something.

It wasn't less than an hour ago when she received a call from her cousin saying that they had missed the boat by a day. She herself kind of figured that out when they weren't here yesterday, but had nodded and assured her cousin that she would be fine without him. It was only for a day, she had said to him.

But then it would be two counting today if he didn't show up, she had thought minutes before. And it wasn't even half an hour ago before she had received another call from her cousin saying that he and his friends had gotten a plan to get on the boat.

She, of course, had protested against it, since she didn't want anything to happen to her cousin and his friends. But he didn't listen, like always, and said it was his duty (at that word, she had heard snickering over the phone, with words of, "You said duty!", and a hard smack) to accompany her on the ship by his uncle (which was her father).

"I hope they're okay…"

-

"Perfect."

Tenten grinned at herself in the small mirror. _'Just the way I want it…' _She pushed back a scarlet piece on hair from her face. She adjusted her black beret she had found deep in her duffel bag on her head. Her bangles shook as she moved her hands, and Tenten grinned once again. She didn't dress anyway special, that was for sure.

Simple jeans, and a black T-shirt.

Well, the jeans she had slashed the thigh part with her scissor, and her black T-shirt, she had splattered with paint she had found also in her duffel bag.

But Tenten rather liked the outfit. It was… unique. Something that she was sure no one would have worn ever before. Her hair was in nothing special too. It was in one bun, and inside the beret.

But one thing was different about it though. Tenten grinned as she stepped out the door.

She had dyed it scarlet.

-

**O**h my wows. Another story, ick. But I promise, this story is going to be short(: …Well, as short as I'm gonna make it. And I intend to make it less than 10 chapters. This was just something to get my mind off school and my other stories… like a little break(x

**T**he title of this chapter, is actually a song. The Great Escape By: Boys Like Girls. It's a good song(: I don't know what is up with me making the song titles as chapter titles… Well, I was listening to the song when I thought of it(:

**A**nd I have no idea what is up with me and dancing these past few days. But I rather like the title:) Don't you? Lols. I guess it means… don't be afraid to do something even if you're not good at it… like… try something new :D Lols. I don't know.

Whipped :D  
Coffee(:  
Life's tough. Get a helmet(;

Review Por Favor :D


	2. Mistake Number Two

**Dance Like No One's Watching  
**_Even if you can't dance at all_

-

**Disclaimer:**  
_Hahah. I wished I owned Naruto._

-

**Chapter 2**—Mistake Number Two

"You're fucking crazy."

Simple as that, he ended the call with the push of a button. He didn't have to hear what they had to say. He didn't even care. Just as long as they get on the ship, that was all that mattered. But _swimming_? They were miles away, and you can't just swim to a ship that quickly.

'_They're fucking idiots if they think they can swim to catch up…'_

-

The music got louder with each step of the way. She could even feel the vibration of the speakers on the floor. The changing lights flashed on and off from the windows. Tenten had curiously glanced into on before, and had nearly gotten blinded by the lights.

'_Note to self. Never glance inside a window,' _she had thought dryly.

Stopping shortly in front of two sliding doors, Tenten braced herself for the worst. She adjusted her beret, making sure a few strands of her scarlet hair fall out. She grinned at the door, as if she was trying to make herself less tense.

'_There's nothing to be afraid of. It's just a party…' _She thought, _'…with blinding lights…'_

She shook her head, and slid open the door. Instantly, she was met by the thing she had feared most.

The blinding lights.

Also, to add to that, the noise roared in her ear, and she that by the end of the party, she was going to become deaf. She squinted at the crowd of people on the dance floor; some of them even break dancing. She looked around the huge room, and saw the speakers. They were huge, and were blasting some music. Now she knew why the floor was shaking even before she reached the ball room.

Walking towards what seemed like a place to sit, she sat down in one of the chairs surrounding an empty table. Most of the teens who came were either dancing, or off on other tables gossiping and getting drunk. Without realizing it, she was looking around at the people surrounding the table. She spotted the girl who had came to her room, and asked her if she was coming down to the party.

The girl was seated in a table only slightly larger than the table Tenten was sitting in. There was a beer bottle in the middle of the table—and Tenten guessed they were playing truth and dare. Tenten smirked, realizing why the stranger had gone to her room.

'_It was her dare to find a person and ask them to come to the party,' _Tenten thought, still smirking.

Almost as if she knew she was being stared at, the blonde with blue streaks turned around, to meet with Tenten's eyes. Tenten froze, thinking of the possibilities that could get her out of the situation. But instead, the girl grinned, and gave her a thumbs up. Tenten raised an eye brow, before cracking a semi-smile at her.

The girl grinned, and turned back to her game with her other friends, leaving Tenten behind in confusion.

'_What the hell just happened?'_

-

On the other side of the boat, there sat the pink haired painter. Despite the fact that it was 7:00 PM at night, the sun was still shining brightly. The ocean reflected the sun back up, which gave it a beautiful scene. She took her paintbrush, and dipped it into a pool of blue.

Sakura never thought about being an artist. It didn't even occur to her that there was a job such as that. I mean, she knew there were artists, but she had dismissed the idea that they were actually being paid for the job.

Ever since she was little, all she ever wanted to be was a doctor. She was a straight A student in junior high, and had gotten excellent scores in the medical field, throughout her freshman year in high school. She hadn't once thought about painting.

What had changed was simple—her father had died in a car accident. To some, it might seem not that much, but to Sakura, it was a big impact on her. Her mother and she weren't very close, but her dad was everything to her. Her father had taught her all the necessities of being able to defend herself, such as using physical violence. He had taught her how to fight, and where to kick a guy if she was in serious trouble.

But ever since her father died, Sakura started seeing things in a new perspective. The moments that her dad and she spent together—they all seemed blurred somehow. It was like there was a lock to the memories of her dad. She had looked at all the pictures of her dad, her mom, and herself when she was a child. It showed almost nothing to her—almost all the pictures were posed.

Then Sakura had an idea.

She was walking home from school, when she past an art store. Out of curiosity, she browsed inside the shop and not before long, somehow she came out with some canvas and paint sets. The event of going inside the store and purchasing the items didn't even seem familiar to her.

But that night as she went home, she set up her painting sets. She was out on the balcony, experimenting with colors, and just painted whatever she felt at that moment. Her mom had interrupted her, and when she had seen what Sakura had painted, her eyes had filled up with tears. Her mother ran out of the room, sobbing. Sakura stared after her in confusion, not understanding why she was crying.

But when she looked at what she had painted, she understood soon enough. Her own eyes filled with tears, and she sobbed quietly as she stared at the painting. It was a painting of her dad, and Sakura didn't even know why she had painted it.

But for one thing, she knew why she continued painting. Even if pictures captured the moment, Sakura felt that painting was the next best thing to her, ever since that moment had happened.

-

Hearing the sound of a helicopter, Sasuke opened his eyes. He looked up at the sky, narrowing his eyes. It was a helicopter alright—but why was it just hanging around in the sky?

Soon enough, he got his answer. Three people came parachuting down at the moving ship, not afraid that they'll miss it and land in the water.

As soon as they landed (and it was a pretty long wait) Sasuke glared at the three. They took off the bags, and threw them on the floor. Bags were thrown down from the helicopter in the sky, landing heavily onto the wooden floor.

"I thought you were swimming here," Sasuke said, smirking.

"That was a joke, hopefully," one of the three teens said tiredly.

"Now what??" The blonde guy, Naruto, asked.

"Take a shower," Sasuke said, glaring at the three guys again. "You all stink like shit."

-

Hours had passed, and Tenten was still in endless boredom.

'_Damn God why did I even came here in the first place?' _Tenten thought tiredly, as she drank her drink.

She sighed deeply as she put the Styrofoam cup down. It was getting a bit hot, and she had taken off her beret. So far, she hadn't been on the dance floor, but she had probably consumed about five gallons of water in the past five hours at the party. To her surprise, she could withstand it for about five more minutes, before putting on her beret and rushing out of the room to go to the bathroom.

Just as she was about to take her first step out of the ball room, she crushed into someone's muscular chest. She went down, falling on her butt. She groaned, and rubbed her head with closed eyes. She had heard only a grunt, which she thought it meant the person she had bumped into had fallen down also.

She opened one eye, to see the legs of someone. She looked up, to only see some guy with sunglasses on. She raised a brow at the glasses, wondering why someone would even wear them inside. But then she thought about it.

'_Duh! To save his eyes from the blinding light,' _Tenten thought, nearly rolling her eyes.

She caught herself before she did it, to make sure that the guy didn't think she was a freak who rolled her eyes at people she bumped into.

He looked down at her, and hesitated. Tenten raised a brow, wondering why he was staring at her. She got up slowly, and dusted the dust off her jeans. She bent down, and picked up her fallen beret.

"If you were thinking about helping me up—don't worry," she said, sliding past him to walk out. "I can manage by myself."

Once outside, she was met with three more guys crowding the walk-way. There was one guy who wouldn't stop talking, another guy who stared lazily off into the dark sky, and the last guy who stared straight at the wall. Tenten stared at the three, wondering what had happened to them to make such a group of friends.

The one staring that the wall seemed to have noticed her presence, and glared at her. Tenten grinned nervously, before bolting from his eyes.

He smirked.

-

Packing up her supplies, Sakura looked around the bench to see if she missed something. Feeling satisfied, she grabbed her things and started walking back to her room.

Walking quietly, Sakura suddenly felt a bit insecure. Almost everyone was at the party in the ball room, and she knew that. So why did she feel that something bad was going to happen?

As she turned the corner, she suddenly knew why. It felt like déjà vu again, only it had happened earlier that day. Something—or rather, _someone_—crashed into her, making her drop her supplies, and falling down on the floor once again.

The person she had crashed into had fallen onto the floor also, since she had heard a heavy thump on the ground. Sakura swore mentally in her head, before opening her eyes to see who she had crashed into.

It was that girl who had crashed into her earlier that day—at least, she thought it was. It was kind of hard to tell, since this girl had scarlet hair, whereas the other girl she had bumped into was a brunette. They had similar features though, Sakura was sure about that. She wasn't a master at remembering names, but she could remember faces. And this face was like the one she had met earlier. Well, it was more like _crashed into _earlier, instead of met.

The girl opened her eyes, and Sakura was sure of it. It was the same girl. The girl got up quickly, apologizing fast. She held a hand towards Sakura, to help her get up. Sakura took her hand warily, and the girl pulled her to her feet.

"I'm really sorry about this," the girl apologized once again, as she started gathering Sakura's art supplies.

"It's alright," Sakura said, as she bent down and picked up her canvas. "I mean, I was the one who bumped into you earlier, so I guess we're even now," she explained, as she picked up her paintbrush.

The girl stopped what she was doing. Instead, she stood up, and looked at Sakura, confused. For a second there, Sakura panicked—what if she wasn't the girl she had bumped into earlier? She had been made enough of a fool when she had first boarded the ship, and she didn't want to made fun of here.

The girl grinned, scratching her head with her free hand sheepishly. "Oh, that's right! You're the girl who ran into me," she said, handing Sakura her things.

Sakura took them graciously, silently relieved that she had guessed correctly. "Sorry about that again. That was a lot of food wasted when I bumped into you…"

The girl waved it off, "Oh, that's alright…"

"What's your name?" Sakura asked curiously.

To be truthful, she was dying to find out. She hadn't exactly made a friend when she boarded the ship (due to the accident that was the cause of why she was made fun of), and she knew she had to make a friend on the ship quick, or else it will be all over for her.

The girl blinked. "Me?" Then she laughed nervously, realizing that it was obviously true since there was no one else around. "Oh, I'm Tenten! You?" Tenten asked back.

"Sakura," she said, smiling at Tenten. "Haruno Sakura."

"Well, Haruno Sakura," Tenten grinned teasingly, "how would you like to accompany me to the party after you've put your stuff down?"

Sakura blinked at her. Sakura didn't like the sound of her question. "A-Accompany? Y-You mean you're—"

"No!" Tenten quickly said, waving her hands and shaking her head. "I don't mean it that way," Tenten said, grinning sheepishly. "I meant that if you're going to the party, we could go together, as in friends!" Tenten said quickly once again, before Sakura got the wrong idea.

Sakura laughed nervously. "I-I just thought that—"

"It's alright," Tenten said, laughing. "Well, do you want to go?"

Sakura nodded, also laughing a bit.

'_Maybe things aren't going to be so bad…'_

-

"Can't you two ever get along?"

He sighed as the two kept arguing. It was already over an hour when they entered the party, and he was getting tired of it all. It was getting old—the endless party, the endless boredom, and worst of all, the endless flirting girls.

From the moment the four stepped in, girls flocked to them, leaving the other guys behind on the dance floor. Most of them were pissed, but he couldn't care less as he had wandered over to an empty table.

Sasuke and Neji, however, were pissed even after an hour. Naruto, he was his usual self, blabbering on about nothing. Sasuke had gotten so pissed; he even lost his self control and started an argument with Naruto.

Neji had stayed silent for the most part, not taking any part in Sasuke and Naruto's argument. Shikamaru himself had been lost halfway through their argument, and now he didn't even know what the hell they were talking about anymore.

One thing that Shikamaru had noticed was that there was only one girl who hadn't been over him when he walked in.

And it was the same girl that had an encounter with Tenten…

-

Smiling a small smile, the girl put away the last of her clothes. She had been unpacking ever since Neji had told her that they had arrived safely on the ship. (Though, the term "safely" wasn't the right term for it, since they did sky dive onto the ship)

She could feel the vibration of the loud music all the way from the ball room to here. It wasn't that hard to notice it, anyways. It was on full blast, and people had to be death not to hear it, or even feel it. She sighed as she sat on her bed, looking around her plain room.

She could've gone to the party, but she knew that it was a bad idea. Plus, Neji would get angry if he knew that she went to a party without someone she knew there. Of course, being the overprotective cousin he is, he had every right to yell at her. She knew it was useless to talk back, so she had decided not to go to the party overall.

And now she was stuck here with nothing to do…

-

"Oh damn, the table I was in before is filled up now," Tenten told Sakura as they came into the ball room once again.

"Should we get another table?" Sakura asked, looking around for a free table.

Tenten shook her head. "There are no more free tables left, anyways. Guess we'll have to settle for standing," she sighed.

It had taken them an hour or two for Sakura to get ready. Even though Tenten had met her a few minutes ago, she knew she shouldn't be surprised at the fact that it took forever for her to get ready.

They both walked over to a wall. Not before long, Tenten got tired from standing. Sakura noticed Tenten's tiredness, and thought of something to help her get energized.

"I'll go get us some drinks, alright Tenten?" Sakura said helpfully.

Tenten nodded, and Sakura walked off, avoiding contact with any other people. Tenten closed her eyes, and drifted off in her own imagination.

A grunt next to her snapped Tenten out of her imagination. She looked down, to see some guy in sun glasses. She furrowed her eyebrows, trying to wonder where she had seen this guy.

Suddenly, she remembered.

But this guy looked different. He didn't have that chicken butt hair—he had long locks flowing down his back. Plus, his posture was different from the other guy.

Sensing that someone was looking at him, he looked at Tenten. Tenten looked startled, before looking away. The guy turned his attention to the dancing crowd. Tenten bit her lip, trying to wonder why this guy was leaning against the wall. And specifically, this spot of all places. Deciding against all her better judgment, she decided to strike up a conversation.

"Weren't you the guy who I bumped—?"

"I took his glasses," was his simple answer.

Tenten narrowed her eyes at the crowd, even though they weren't the people who she was narrowing her eyes at. "Why did you—?"

"My eyes are sensitive to the light," was his simple answer yet again.

Tenten nodded skeptically. "Why are you even—?"

"Could you please not make conversation?" He asked, cutting into what Tenten was going to say.

Tenten looked at the guy next to her. She stared at him for a couple of moments, before nodding and looking away. "Touché," she muttered.

Once again, the guy smirked.

-

"Really, what are the odds?" Sakura asked, tapping her chin as they walked to their rooms.

It was either midnight, or past midnight. Tenten could care less about what time it was—all she cared about was her sleep. Tomorrow was the day the activities started—swimming, painting and everything else on the pamphlet that Tenten had barely read (I mean, she _did _blank out after the announcement of free food).

"Sakura, when are you going to stop asking me all these questions?" Tenten asked tiredly, as she rubbed her eye like a kid.

Sakura thought about it for a moment before answering, "Sorry Tenten, but really. What are the odds you'll meet him again?"

"I have no idea," Tenten replied.

The stopped in from of Tenten's room. Sakura smiled sympathetically. "Get your sleep Tenten," she said, "and I'll see you tomorrow."

She waved bye before turning the corner. Tenten waved a half-heartedly bye back, before opening the door and stepping inside. All at once, she collapsed in her bed, not even bothering to wash out the dye in her hair or even changing clothes for that matter.

All she thought about was getting her sleep.

…and of course, the mysterious guy that was next to her throughout the end of the party. And somehow Tenten knew, in the back of her mind, something was wrong with that.

'_Well, just make that mistake number two.'_

* * *

**T**he title, **Mistake Number Two** is by **ATC**. It's a cool song(: I was replaying it over and over and over... lmao, I guess it sorta stuck to me and became the chapter title! And yes, I'm using song titles for the chapter titles(:

**H**i again(: I know I said Suicide Note was next, but ah wells… I was just browsing through my stories and I re-read this one(x And… I got interested in it again(: Well, semi-interested, at least. I just hope you guys are still interested in it(: Sorry about some of the grammar mistakes, though. If there are any…

**M**any, many projects to do, so little time): Give me some information on **Concentration Camps**, anyone? xD My social studies fair project is on that. Still haven't even started it lmao.

**M**erry Christmas, everyone(: I said happy before, but whatever. Happy Holidays everyone, just in case you don't celebrate Christmas :D

-

Whipped :D  
Coffee(:  
_Smile, because that's the brightest you can get to the sun._

Press that hot go button to submit a review(:  
Please? xP


	3. Do It

**Dance Like No One's Watching  
**_Even if you can't dance at all_

-

**Disclaimer:**  
_Hahah. I wished I owned Naruto._

-

**Chapter 3—Do It**

"Damn!"

With that said, she rushed out of her room, throwing on the clothes that she had set out the day before. Grabbing her pins on top of the rather small dresser, Tenten put her hair up in her usual panda buns. She looked around the small room before grabbing a small duffel bag in the corner. She stuffed what she needed for the day into it.

Just as she thought that she had got everything she needed, she looked in the mirror set up on the wall before she left the room. Widening her eyes at her reflection, she cursed once again.

"Fuck!"

-

"Hey Tenten!"

She whipped around, to see Sakura running up to her. Some of her pink hair got out from behind her ear as she ran. She had a grin on her face as she caught up with Tenten. Tenten raised a brow at why she stopped her.

Trying to catch her breath, Sakura observed Tenten. Since the first time she had seen her, which was nighttime, she couldn't really get a good look at her, in the dark. Sakura scrunched up her brows. Tenten raised her brow once again, at Sakura's actions.

"Red doesn't suit you, Tenten," Sakura stated bluntly.

Tenten rolled her eyes as she ignored Sakura and walked hurriedly on. Sakura let out a small sound of offense as she ran up to catch up with Tenten. "I didn't mean it in a bad way, Tenten," she said, apologizing to her as she caught up with her.

"It's alright," Tenten said, waving the topic off. "The hair was only supposed to be for the party. I forgot to wash out the dye the yesterday night."

"Why didn't you just wash it before, when you found out?" Sakura asked as she walked beside Tenten, passing by a bunch of thirteen-year-old girls.

"It was too late," Tenten said tiredly as she rubbed her temples. "I've got to get to my activity for the day," Tenten said with fake enthusiasm.

Sakura blinked as she processed the information to her brain. "Oh… What's your activity, then?" Sakura asked, changing the topic.

"I have no idea…" Tenten said with a sigh.

-

"Neji-niisan," she said softly.

It was soft, but he could hear it. He looked up at her, turning away from the conversation that his friends held. She smiled timidly at him, wondering what he would say, now that he saw her. She knew that he didn't want to come in the first place—but her father made him come. And since he had always listened to him (despite the fact that he sometimes argued), he didn't go against what he had said, and sucked up his pride to go with her on the ship.

"Hinata-sama," he said with a nod.

"H-How did you manage to come?" She asked.

Normally, Hinata wouldn't stutter. Well, every once in a while, maybe, but when she's around Neji, the stuttering habit kicked in. His intimidating expression had always scared her, but she would never admit that to his face, even though she knew that he must've knew about that.

"Neji here wanted to swim!" A loud voice shouted, followed by laughter.

Neji growled, but didn't argue. Hinata widened her eyes a bit, confused by what his friend was saying. "Y-You guys _swam_—?"

"Hinata-sama… don't ask," Neji said, before glaring at the loud one, who was grinning.

Hinata didn't know what to do, except nod her head, and backed out of the dining area, as if they had a disease that was contagious.

-

"You're in painting?"

There was a hint of surprise in Sakura's voice, as she saw Tenten sitting down next to her. Tenten nodded, not caring why she was so surprised. And yet, she went ahead and asked her. "Why do you sound so surprised?"

Sakura blinked, and gave her a sheepish grin. "Well, you don't really seem to be the painting type… More like the sports type," she said.

Tenten shrugged. "I wasn't _really _paying attention to what choices I signed up for when I applied…" She said sheepishly, giving Sakura a grin.

Sakura laughed. "Let me guess. You blanked out after reading about the free food part?"

Tenten looked up at Sakura quickly. "How did _you _know—?"

"It just seemed that you were carrying a bit too much of food when I first bumped into you," Sakura said quickly, cutting into Tenten's sentence.

Tenten nodded off as she got what Sakura was talking about. "Well, then, why are _you _here? Surely it isn't because of the free food…" Tenten mumbled as she fingered her painting set in front of her.

Sakura shrugged. "I just… needed to get away for a while. It is summer, after all."

"Same with me," Tenten nodded, in agreement with Sakura.

Sakura grinned. "Anyways, what are you going to paint?"

"I don't know. Whatever comes to mind?" Tenten asked as she picked up a brush, dipping it into the paint.

Sakura paused, as if what she was going to say was going to offend Tenten. "…It's the _other _side, Tenten."

-

"Is that your natural hair color?"

Tenten looked up as she stuffed her clothes into her gym bag. She squinted, the sun glaring at her in the corner of her eye. She looked back down, to zip up her bag. As she got up, she shook her head.

"Its dye," she explained, as she got a good look at the person who asked her the question.

It was the same girl who had knocked on her door and asked her if she was going to the party. Her blonde hair was tied neatly up in a bun, and she was already done changing into her swimsuit. Tenten brushed aside a bang that was hanging in front of her face.

"Oh," she said. "That's why it wasn't the same color when I went to your room."

Tenten nodded, not sure of what else to say. "So… why did you come to my room?" Even though she had a hunch of why she went in there, she still wanted to make sure that the ship was… safe.

The blonde rolled her sapphire blue eyes and laughed. "It was a dumb dare. None of the people there actually believed that others didn't come to what may be the hottest party on the ship," she explained, flashing Tenten a grin, "but I said there were. They told me to find someone for my dare, and I did."

Tenten nodded once again, not knowing what to say. It was a habit for her—when she didn't know what to do or what to say, she always nodded.

The blonde sighed as she pushed her bangs behind her ear. "We better head to the pool. Everyone else is there, already."

Tenten nodded once again, and followed the blonde out. She stopped abruptly, and Tenten stopped in her tracks before she could crash into her back. She turned around, giving her a smile.

"By the way, I'm Yamanaka Ino."

-

"Tenten, you're up!"

He blew the whistle, signaling that it was Tenten's turn to jump into the pool. Swimming as straight as she could possibly get, Tenten swam until she hit the other end of the pool. Flipping around, she kicked off the wall with her feet, and swam back to where she started.

Blinking once, or twice, rather, she saw red. Red everywhere. Well, only red around her that is. She continued swimming, and the red had gotten her thinking.

'_Is it…? No, it couldn't be. It was over before I boarded for the cruise… God, did it start __**again**__, though?!' _Tenten thought, as she quickened her swimming pace.

As soon as she reached where she had started, she popped her head out of the water. She could feel everyone's eyes on her, and the red water that surrounded her when she came out of the water. Her breath a bit quickened, she looked out at the water as she pulled herself out of the pool. Her eyes traveled across the pool, looking at the spreading redness.

"Uhm," the instructor said, clearing his throat, "u-uh, Tenten, is it y-your time of m-month? You know, you could've said s-something, instead of—"

"No!" Tenten denied it as quickly as she could. "It was over already! I swear, it isn't my perio—"

"It's her dye," the blonde, who introduced herself as Ino, piped up from behind the instructor.

He blinked at Ino, before looking back at Tenten. "Dye?" He raised a brow, confusion etched on his face. "Why would you have _dye_—?"

"I was suppose to wash it out before I started activities," Tenten admitted, as she looked at the water dripping from her arm to the floor.

He didn't saw anything, and neither did anyone else. The only sound she _could _hear were the waves crashing back and forth against the ship. He cleared his throat once again as he looked at the pool, occasionally looking back at Tenten.

"Alright, today swimming will end early," he shouted. "Now I have to get someone to clean this mess up…" He muttered under his breath, as he waved the clipboard in front of his face. She swore that he had muttered something about 'girls and their goddamn hair'.

The other girls scattered around the pool, some looking interestingly at the red color dye and others looking at it in disgust. Tenten swore she had heard one of them say, "What a liar, it's probably her period." Tenten rolled her eyes. Do they not see the red dripping from her head? Or do they think that it's _blood__**, **_too?

"Ignore them," Ino said, as she put her hand in front of Tenten's face. "They're still the same bitches as they were last year," she said, grinning at Tenten.

Tenten grinned back at Ino, taking her hand. Ino pulled her up, and Tenten grinned at her once more. "There was a cruise here last year too?"

Ino nodded. "But it wasn't free. You had to pay _a lot _to get in."

"I'm guessing you were here last year too, weren't you?"

She grinned. "Of course."

Tenten looked back at the pool, to see that the red had already spread out throughout the pool. She bit her lip as she looked regretfully at it. Ino saw her expression, and patted Tenten's shoulder.

"Don't worry. Hey, at least you got the dye out, right?" Ino said, attempting to make a joke.

Tenten laughed as she nodded. "You're right about that."

-

Stepping out of the changing room with a towel in her hand, Tenten looked out at the ocean. The ship swayed back and forth, in a motion that would make you throw up if you stayed in one spot too long. The sun was still high up in the sky, for it was still four o'clock in the afternoon.

It didn't take that long for one activity to last—it was only an hour and a half for swimming. And for painting, it was also an hour and a half. She woke up at nine—which if you did the math, it would only be about twelve o'clock right about now. But after the pool incident four hours ago, Tenten hid out in the changing room. She had successfully avoided any of the other girls that were in the changing room. She slipped away to the showers right after the other girls left, to wash out the rest of the dye in her hair.

After what happened at the pool, Tenten didn't spot Ino anywhere in the ship. Neither did she spot Sakura, too. Tenten put her arms (with the towel hanging on one of her arms) on the sides of the boat, feeling the wind in her drying hair. No one was milling on the boat right now, for it was during an activity. She could even hear the younger kids splashing in the dye-less pool.

"Skipping?"

Tenten turned around immediately at instinct, with her fist ready to hit the person who sneaked up on her. As soon as she saw that it was Ino, she grinned sheepishly at her. "Yeah, I'm skipping. You?"

"I only signed up for three courses," she said, walking over to Tenten, who was leaning on a side of the boat. "And they were finished a while ago."

"So, what have you been doing?" Tenten asked, as she turned her attention back to the glaring sun in the sky.

"Oh, you know. Just," she stopped, looking around the ship, "walking around. There isn't much to do when you have all this time, anyways," she stated, as she continued looking around.

Tenten raised a brow at her actions. She always knew that Ino was a bit… well, queer, because her reaction about her red dye was different from the other girls. …Well, now that she thought about it, she should be grateful, because if it weren't for Ino… well, who knows what could've happened back there.

But still; her constant watch over the area that they were currently standing on made Tenten question Ino in her head if she was sane or not. She cleared her throat, which got Ino's attention.

"What," Tenten started, raising a brow once again, "in the world are you doing, Ino?"

It was Ino's turned to grin at Tenten sheepishly as she ran a hand through her glistening hair in the sun. "Was that bothering you, Tenten?" She asked sheepishly. "Sorry," she apologized, before Tenten could say anything. "But there was this guy I met during one of my activities," she started, lowering her voice down as she started looking around, again.

Tenten looked at Ino weirdly. Sure, it was one thing when a girl meets a guy and starts to fall in love with him, but it was a totally different subject when a girl starts to imagine that he's following her.

"Don't you think you're a _little _paranoid, Ino?" Tenten asked, cutting into Ino's explanation.

She didn't seem to have heard Tenten—or pretended not to, because the next thing she knew, Ino was going into full explanation. "He's a blonde," she said, her voice still low, "and you know how blondes can get," she said, rolling her eyes, as if she forgot the fact that she was blonde herself. "Well, he was getting on my nerve, when he started asking stupid questions on how to do this and that," she waved her hand around for emphasis.

"So, when he was finally on my last nerve, I—," she suddenly stopped, as she looked around, her blue eyes wide. "Did you hear that?" Her voice cracked, as she suddenly wasn't the Ino that Tenten had first met.

"…What did you hear?" Tenten asked cautiously, not knowing what else to say.

She hadn't heard anything, and was thankful that she hadn't. From the look on Ino's face, it told Tenten that she was terrified of whatever she heard.

"That," she cracked once again, after a bit of a pause. She shook her head, muttering a few incoherent things to herself while she slapped herself lightly on the forehead. When she looked up at Tenten, her bright grin was back, and she looked like what had happened before never happened at all. "Well, bye Tenten!" She shouted, as she walked away with a little bounce in each of her steps.

Tenten was about to call out to her, but Ino suddenly stopped. Tenten shivered from the wind that just passed through, and she was wondering if what Ino had been through before came back to her now.

But that didn't happen at all.

"Hey Tenten," she called out, turning around to look at Tenten with those blue eyes of hers.

She nodded hesitantly, unsure to whether what Ino had to say would be a bad thing or not. "Yeah…?" She asked.

"Are you going to the party tonight?" She asked.

Tenten didn't think of the party at all, actually. She was too busy avoiding the girls in the bathroom. She thought it over carefully. To be truthful, Tenten actually wanted to go this time. She wanted to see if the boy she met yesterday at the party would be there today.

'_But what's so special about him?' _Tenten thought grimly to herself as she thought of the pros and cons of going to the party. _'What the heck,' _she thought after a while, _'it's not like it's going to hurt anyone.'_

"Count me in," Tenten said with a bright smile.

Ino smiled back. "Great! I'll see you at the party, then," she said with a smile, as she bounced her way out of Tenten's eye view.

As she turned back to the crashing waves of the ocean, she can't help but think back as to why Ino was going hysterical at the 'noise' that she heard.

What was so horrifying of a noise she can't even hear?

-

"Blue?"

"No…"

"Pink?"

A snort was heard. "Yeah right."

"…red?"

"I did that last time, remember Sakura?" Tenten reminded as she stared up at the blank ceiling. If that was what you called the ceiling, anyways, since it was so small.

Sakura groaned in frustration as she adjusted her glasses. She bit her lip as she thought more, but that got her even more frustrated, making her take off her glasses and put it on the table. "Come on Tenten," Sakura said pleadingly. "Why do you even need to dye your hair? Its fine the way it is! Why don't we just get you an outfit and go to the party…"

Tenten shook her head as she sat up. "Sakura, the whole point of me going to the party is because I wanted to try out my new hair dyes," she stated as she got up from her bed. "And nothing I have will match for a party, because I don't have any of those, you know," she said with a sniff, "dresses." Then she added quickly, "or skirts."

Sakura sighed as she took Tenten's spot on the bed. "What you wore to the party yesterday was fine, Tenten. I don't see why you're getting all worked up about this…"

Tenten rolled her eyes. "You can go on ahead, Sakura. I'll choose a color…" Tenten trailed off as she looked at all the dyes she had set out on the small table, which was the same table Sakura's glasses were at. "Green!" Tenten said, brightening up. "I remember having green in here somewhere…" She muttered to herself as she walked a step to her bag, which was on the floor.

As she rummage through it, Sakura couldn't help but get confused. "Green? You're going to dye your hair _green_?" Tenten could hear the horror in her voice as Sakura tried to keep it in. "I'm sorry Tenten, but _green_? Highlights, that's fine, but _your whole head_? Are you insane?!" She shrieked, staring at Tenten.

Tenten rolled her eyes at Sakura as she fished out the green dye bottle. "Chill out, Sakura," she said, as she looked at the bottle, to make sure it was the right dye. "It's a dark green, and it'll just be for the night," Tenten said, trying to reassure Sakura.

Who seemed like she was about to have a panic attack any moment. Tenten would've laughed at Sakura's state right now, if she didn't know her. But it didn't seem like the right moment to laugh, so she kept it in. "Sakura," Tenten said lightly, "it's not your head. So don't get a heart attack in my room, alright? They'll probably think I was trying to murder you or something," she said, rolling her eyes.

Sakura cracked a grin, as she blinked a couple of times. "Well… hurry up before it's too late," she said quickly as she stood up. "And you still have to find an outfit," Sakura murmured under her breath.

Tenten flashed a smile at Sakura. "Don't worry! I won't take too long, unlike _somebody_," she said, grinning at Sakura.

-

"Your creativity amazes me," Sakura said with awe as they stepped out of Tenten's room.

Tenten grinned at her, as they walked towards the party in full swing in the ballroom. "Thanks," she said back to Sakura.

She was wearing her jeans—the slashed ones, much like yesterdays, but with even _more _slashes—and a black tee—also with slashes, might I add—with a white tank top inside. Simple, but just the way Tenten liked it.

But what can you do?

A woman loves her slashes.

* * *

**Do It**, by **Nelly Furtado**. Eh, sort of a catchy song, lols.

**Y**eow. I didn't update for a while, didn't I? :P I was actually trying to start on 6 Months, but my mind wandered off and I updated this one… o.o Funny how it works(: At least I got this one updated Sorry about the grammar mistakes, if there are any… I kinda, skimmed through it when I was editing it(x

**W**ell, it's almost Spring Break, people(: I can't say that there will be faster updates, because I have math regents work and a social studies packet that needs to be done, too. And, I seriously need to go shopping, LOL. I blame the growth spurt…

**T**ee why for all the reviews(:

-

Whipped :D  
Coffee(:

Review Please**(:**


	4. I Like Pie

**Dance Like No One's Watching  
**_Even if you can't dance at all_

-

**Disclaimer:**  
_Hahah. I wished I owned Naruto._

-

**Chapter 4—I Like Pie**

Torture.

This was what this is.

Pure, torture.

"Let's go to the party, Sasuke!!" Naruto yelled, barging into the un-locked room of Sasuke's.

Speak of the devil.

As much as Sasuke would like to get away from him, he couldn't. He knew that coming to this cruise was a mistake, even since he saw the pink hair girl on the ship. He couldn't make himself utter her name, for it brought back painful memories to him. Another sad fact that this cruise was a mistake, was that there was no where to go when Naruto started annoying him. Sure, he used to just knock him out, to have some peace and quiet, but when he started receiving medical bills he had to pay… he got rid of that idea as fast as he could.

His alternative for getting rid of Naruto was distracting him with someone else; since Sasuke knew that he had a short attention span. It worked for a while too, until Sasuke was short on things to distract him with.

He knew that running away from his problem would never solve the fact that Naruto kept bothering him, but it did for a while. Usually, Naruto never came to look for him, but left him alone to go bother the others. But now, stuck in a ship with no where to go along with squealing girls every where he turned… it was torture.

Pure, horrid, torture.

"Let's go!!" Naruto whined, bouncing around his room.

No, he really wasn't bouncing.

But Sasuke bet that if you prick him with a pin, he'll go flying around the room like a deflated balloon. He sighed as he continued to watch Naruto bounce from place to place. "Go by yourself," he said finally, when he was tired of watching Naruto.

He frowned. "It's not fun going by myself," he stated as he sat on the edge of Sasuke's bed.

"Then go with the others," he said, thankful that Naruto was seated, and not up and about, bouncing around the room.

"But I don't know where they are!" Naruto whined once again.

"So go find them," Sasuke said, getting annoyed by each second Naruto was in his room.

Naruto got up, and Sasuke feared the fact that he was going to start bouncing in the room once again. "No need to get angry," he muttered, walking out of his room.

Sasuke raised a brow at Naruto's actions.

Now that was a first.

-

"Hinata-sama."

The motive for going to her room was clear to him, but he didn't know if it was clear to her. He didn't know why, but he was itching to go to that party, to see if she was there. Absurd, he knew it was. But he knew that he couldn't be seen in there alone. Because, of course, why would Hyuuga Neji be at a party by himself?

"Y-Yes, Neji-niisan?" Her timid voice answered back, as she looked up at him.

That was a first for him, to come into Hinata's room. She was surprised by the fact that he had come willingly, without being reluctant and without any glares at her. She didn't know why, but she knew that he always had some kind of grudge against her. As much as she tried to find out why he was always angry at her, the angrier he got.

So instead of spending every summer with him at his house that he lived alone in, she went to this cruise instead, when she picked up the pamphlet at the mall. But she didn't know that her father would send Neji and his friends… to be a _babysitter _for her. Even she at first thought that it was ludicrous when she heard it from her father, the day that she boarded on the cruise.

Why Neji wasn't with him, she didn't know. But she knew for a fact that Neji never did favor her father, nevertheless get in the same car as him and drive for an hour down to the ship.

"Are you going to be attending the party?" He asked, breaking into Hinata's thoughts.

She blinked at him, wondering what he had just asked. A minute later, the question dawned to her, and she shook her head quickly, in fear that her hesitancy might piss him off.

"Ah, no, Neji-niisan," she replied quickly. "A-Are you thinking of attending it…?"

Neji didn't say anything but walk out the door swiftly, ignoring her question. He wasn't going to admit that he was actually going to go to a party… because of a _girl_, was he? And one that he doesn't even know, too. "Good-bye, Hinata-sama," was his last words before he disappeared from Hinata's sight.

Hinata looked after him, confused. _'When did Neji-niisan become interested in parties?'_

-

Hectic.

It was even more wild than the party was yesterday, if that was even possible. Tenten sighed as she scratched her head. Her hair was in a ponytail, while Sakura was taking a different approach and wore it down like she usually does. Sakura looked over at why Tenten seemed so tense. She seemed fine before, but when they came closer to the ball room, she kept tensing up.

"Tenten, are you alright?" Sakura asked, her voice laced with concern.

She nodded, not hearing a word Sakura said. The music drowned out her voice as she opened the door, the lights blinding her. Beside her, Tenten swore Sakura said things about, 'this is the reason why the world is dying,' or something like that.

Tenten grinned to herself as she heard that. Now that she thought about it, Sakura seemed to be the tree hugger type.

"Why are you smiling to yourself?" Sakura asked, looking at Tenten weirdly.

Tenten stopped grinning, and looked at Sakura. "Oh nothing, nothing at all," she said with a small smile.

"Now," Sakura said, as she walked through the people who were near the entrance, "why are you so tense?"

Tenten looked at the back of Sakura's head, raising a brow, "What are you talking about?"

"You're tense," she repeated. "Are you nervous about seeing the guy you were talking to yesterday here? Are you even sure if he's going to be here?" She asked, turning back to look at Tenten.

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Oh please, Sakura. Why would I come here for a _guy_?" She lied, looking at Sakura.

Sakura looked skeptically at Tenten, before sighing and continue walking towards an empty table. _'Either she's in denial, or she just plain doesn't want to see him,' _Sakura thought, as she looked at Tenten from the corner of her eye, _'Whatever. I won't beat her up for an answer.'_

She pulled a chair out, and sat down. She watched Tenten imitate her actions, gulping down a cup of punch. "So, what now?" Sakura asked, looking around at the people dancing.

Tenten shrugged. "You're the one who wanted to come," she said, as she also looked around.

Sakura bit her lip as she watched the other girls laugh and dance with each other. She sighed, looking back at Tenten. "I'm going to go to the bathroom, alright?"

Tenten raised a brow at her. "But we just got here," Tenten complained, drumming her fingers on the purple clothed table. "You didn't even drink anything yet."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I just need to get out of here. Wanna come with me? There's nothing else to do here, anyways."

Tenten sighed as she got up, taking one last look at the people at the party. "I'll walk you to the door. It's not like I have anything else to do for the rest of the night, anyways."

They both walked over to the door, both too into their thoughts to talk about something. Tenten stopped as soon as they were in front of the door. Tenten turned to Sakura, and said, "Have fun with your paint sets," Tenten said, grinning at Sakura.

Sakura smiled back at her. "Don't do anything I wouldn't at this party, Tenten!"

With that, she disappeared from Tenten's view. She walked back to the table she was previously sitting at, but found out that another group of girls had already taken it.

'_How come this feels like déjà vu?' _Tenten thought, as she turned on her heel and started walking to a wall.

'_If he doesn't come, this will be a wasted night,' _she thought, sighing.

-

"Neji!" Naruto shouted, as he got a glimpse of his head as he turned the corner.

Neji abruptly stopped in his tracks, as he heard the blonde's voice. He looked around to see if anyone was near, and started walking a bit faster in his pace. He could hear Naruto calling his name again, running faster to him.

'_I don't have time for this nonsense,' _Neji thought, walking faster, ignoring his calls.

Too bad that didn't work out.

Naruto grabbed Neji's shirt, which prevented him from walking any faster. "Neji! Didn't you hear me? Why are you walking so fast? Is there someone you don't wanna see? You know, I felt the same way once, when I saw this kid that I hated so much! So, you wanna—?"

"Naruto," Neji said, cutting off Naruto as he pushed his hand off of his shirt, "please do shut up."

Naruto blinked at Neji as he scratched the back of his head. He broke into a sheepish grin. "Oh, right! You don't like being touched! I'm sorry Neji, but you were walking so fast, it was as if you were trying to get away from **me**!"

Neji sighed as he leaned on the wall. Oh, how he would love the fact that he could just knock out Naruto right now, but he didn't want to be billed from the hospital again.

"What do you want?" Neji asked disinterestedly, as he wanted to get away from Naruto as fast as possible. The party's loud music was giving him a headache, and as much as he wanted to go to the party, he couldn't, since he would soon be found out that he was going to a party… because of a _girl_.

Naruto blinked at Neji once again, wondering what in the world he was talking about. Neji narrowed his eyes at Naruto, annoyed at the fact that he forgot what he was going to ask him. He pushed himself off of the wall, and started walking away.

But before he could take the first step, Naruto stopped him once again. "Oh! Right! Neji, you wanna go to the party with me?"

Neji turned around, raising a brow at Naruto. Even though he wanted to say yes, he didn't want to, because his friends would ask him over and over on why he would go to the party with _Naruto _of all people. Deciding to decline, he replied, "Sorry, Naruto. I'm straight, not gay."

Naruto stared at Neji, not getting the not-so-funny joke that Neji just said. Neji sighed. "No, I don't want to go. Ask Shikamaru," he said, as he walked away quickly, in fear of Naruto stopping him once again.

Naruto sighed as he got what Neji was talking about. "No one wants to go…" Naruto muttered to himself. "And I wanted to prank that girl at the party for being mean to me…" He sighed as he turned around.

"Oh well," he said cheerfully. "There's always tomorrow!"

-

Sasuke stared at the white ceiling of his room. He sighed in boredom as he continued staring. He started counting the spots on his ceiling, for there was nothing else to do. He was up to fifty, when he heard sudden laughter. It was hard to concentrate with all the noise from the party, even if it was just the laughter.

As soon as he reached a hundred, he closed his eyes. _'This has got to be the most boring summer,' _Sasuke thought tiredly. He opened his eyes, and got up from the bed. Knowing that most of the girls were at the party, he thought that it was safe to walk outside without being harassed by teenage girls.

Opening his door quietly, he stuck his head outside. Once he saw no one, he stepped out into the humid summer night. He walked around aimlessly, not even bothering the fact that he could get lost on the cruise ship.

He stopped at certain place, an open area with benches for teenagers to lounge around. There seemed to be no one there, but Sasuke couldn't be sure. As he walked closer to a bench, he made out a figure of a girl, sitting there and watching the moon high up in the sky. He kept staring at the girl's head, wondering why she was sitting there when she could have been at the party.

Suddenly, he heard a noise. It was a scratching noise, like pencil on paper. It was then he realized that the girl must've been sketching something, most likely the moon in the sky. He stood still, afraid that he made a single noise, the peacefulness would be gone. He closed his eyes as he breathed out silently. It had been a while since he had felt this way. He wondered who the girl was, and why he felt peaceful around her.

And just then, the peacefulness was broken. He had taken a step forward, which made a small noise. But even with a noise that small, the girl stopped sketching. She turned her head a bit, to see who it was, but Sasuke couldn't see the girls face. He could feel her tense up for some reason, and got up suddenly.

He was about to call out to her, but she walked away quickly before he could say anything. She walked right past him, with her head down. Sasuke was determined to see who it was, but missed it. As soon as she disappeared from his view, he cursed at himself silently, for disrupting the peace that had once been there.

-

'_He's not coming.'_

'_He's coming.'_

'_He's not coming.'_

'_He's coming.'_

'_He's not—WHO THE HELL TOUCHED ME?!'_

Tenten looked around, alarmed by the fact that someone touched her private spot. No one was near her, though. Tenten sighed, calming down.

'_That's it. I'm out of here,' _Tenten thought, walking towards the door. _'Should've known that he wasn't going to come,' _she thought, sighing in defeat.

'_Why do I even want to see him? He seems like an arrogant bastard,' _she thought, pushing the door open, letting it slam behind her.

She felt the humid summer air hit her face, and she sighed once again. Tenten guessed it had to be around nine or ten, since the sun had set already, and blackness was started to fill the place. She walked slowly to her room, her mid deep in her thoughts.

Just when she was about to turn, she bumped into a hard, masculine chest. She fell down on her butt, wincing in pain. She heard the other grunt, as he fell down too, Tenten guessed. She looked at the person she bumped into, and realized that he was the same person that she had met at the party.

"Are you going to get up, or continue to stare?" His deep voice reached her ears, and she blushed.

She was thankful for the fact that it was dark, and he couldn't see her blush. She got up quickly, not even offended the lack of mannerism the teenage boy seemed to have. As he started to walk away, not even apologizing for bumping into her, she panicked.

The guy she was waiting for all night was in front of her, and she was willing to let him walk away.

"Wait!" She shouted, not even thinking about what would happen afterwards.

He stopped, and turned towards her. He raised a brow (though she wasn't sure if that was what he was doing, but it seemed like the time to do it) at her sudden exclamation. "What?" He asked.

She closed her eyes as soon as she heard his voice. It was like a melody to her—she wondered why she hadn't realized it yesterday. Snapping out of her thoughts, she opened her eyes quickly. "U-uh," she stammered, wondering what to say.

She heard him sigh at her, and turned around.

Oh no.

She wasn't letting this chance slip by.

"I like pie!"

'_Nice one, Tenten.'_

* * *

**T**he title isn't a song, just so you guys know(: It would be cool if that _was _a song title, wouldn't it? x) Hahahh.

**S**o, so, this was a faster update, wasn't it? xD I'm so bored at home… There's nothing to do, and yet, I feel too lazy to type anything, but I made myself type this chapter out(: I just felt like updating(x It's short, sorry): And it might be… boring-ish, lols. I can't stand this. I can't stay home, doing nothing. I want to go out, but no one's available):

**S**o because of that, there might be an update for my stories—I have no idea which one—sometime this week, or the next(: Hold your horses! I'm working on 6 Months, but I have ADD. T.T I tend to zone out when I'm writing a chapter for 6 Months, lols.

-

Whipped :D  
Coffee(:

Review? Review. Yes, review(:


	5. Time Machine

**Dance Like No One's Watching  
**_Even if you can't dance at all_

-

**Disclaimer:**  
_Hahah. I wished I owned Naruto._

-

**Chapter 5**—Time Machine

"I like cheese."

"Shut up, _please_."

"Cheese cake, or cheese pie."

"What the hell is a cheese pie?"

"You know; cheese, in a pie."

"That has got to be the most retarded thing I have ever heard."

"Really? You should listen to yourself talk. It's even more retarded than what I've been hearing in my entire life."

"Well, you haven't lived that long then, if what I've been saying is the most retarded thing ever."

"Nice comeback."

"Would you just shut up about the cheese?"

"I beg to differ; we weren't talking about cheese, remember? Do you now have short term memory too?"

A pause. "Yes, now that I've been talking to you, I now have short term memory. Talking to you killed my brain cells, apparently."

"Oh really?" A smirk. "I didn't know that you have brain cells to begin with."

"Hahah, very funny. You could be a comedian and everyone would laugh at you. Actually, I was top of my class last year," a grin.

"Bragging won't do you any good."

"Don't you do it all the time?" ... "Joking, joking, don't kill me… Aw, don't be like that! You know that you're secretly jealous of my intelligence."

"Right. And you're jealous that my hair is better than yours."

"H-Hey! That's not fair! You're a guy! You're supposed to have short hair! …Fricking he-she…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing at all!"

"Well, it's getting late. I'll see you later."

"Bye!"

-

Rubbing her temples in annoyance, Tenten opened her eyes. Once again, the blank white ceiling came into view. She sighed, and made a face at her morning breath.

'_I should paint the room a less depressing color…' _She thought, grinning a bit to herself. She got out of bed, and stretched. _'That was a fun night,' _she thought, smiling back at the memories of her and the guy she met just two days ago. _'Too bad I never got his name…' _she sighed, as she got her toothbrush and towel, and headed to the bathroom.

'_But he's here on the ship, so how hard could it be to find someone like him?' _Tenten thought.

"Hey Tenten," Sakura greeted Tenten breathlessly, as if she had just ran around on the whole ship. "Going to the bathroom?" Tenten raised her morning supplies and nodded. Sakura nodded back. "Okay, cool. I gotta go now, see you later!" With that she ran away, as if someone was on her tail trying to catch her.

Tenten raised a brow. Something odd was happening. First, it was Ino who started to act paranoid, and now Sakura's acting as if someone's out to get her, much like how Ino was acting. Tenten smiled to herself as she continued to the bathroom. _'I should introduce the two. They seem like they would be good friends.'_

Opening the door to the bathroom, Tenten met up with Ino. She grinned at her, showing off her bright white teeth that would blind anyone if the sun shined on it.

"Hey Tenten," she said, stepping back so Tenten could get into the bathroom. She crossed her arms and stood there, waiting for Tenten to get ready. "Didn't see you at the party yesterday. Did you… run off with a _guy_?" She asked, a sly smile on her face.

Tenten scrunched her eyebrows, wondering how she knew. She spit out the foam that was in her mouth from the toothpaste, and rinsed the rest out. "What are you talking about, Ino? What guy?" Tenten asked, trying to stop herself from blushing.

"Oh don't lie to me," Ino said, rolling her eyes. "Practically everyone saw you out there with what's-his-face," she said, waving her hand around.

"_Everyone_?" Tenten asked, her eyes wide. "How did that happen?"

Ino smiled sheepishly. "Well, maybe not _everyone_. I admit, I exaggerated on that part," Ino said. "But some people did see you with him. So tell me," Ino said, stepping a bit closer to Tenten. "Who's the mystery man, huh? What's so special about him that you have to sneak out to be with him instead of joining everyone else at the party with their dates?"

"He wasn't my date," Tenten said, rolling her eyes as she rinsed her toothbrush. "And I didn't 'sneak out' with him."

"Sure, sure, I'll believe that," Ino said, grinning at Tenten. She winked at her as she walked towards the door backwards. "Sometimes we all go to extreme measures for our special guy," she turned around, her hand in the air; waving good-bye to Tenten, "Just hope that your guy isn't a heartbreaker!"

-

"Freaks…" Tenten muttered under her breath, as she stretched.

"Don't take it to heart," Ino said, as she got up from the ground. She finished with her stretches, and offered a hand to Tenten. "They're probably just scared that you'll… pollute the pool with red dye again," she said, grinning at Tenten.

Tenten sighed, grabbing Ino's hand, and pulled herself off from the ground. "They still think that it was my period," she mumbled, as she fixed her hair, which was in a single bun.

"They'll get over it once they see nothing is wrong when you go into the pool," Ino said, rolling her eyes. She looked at Tenten's hair before breaking into a smile, "At least you washed out your dye today."

Tenten grinned. "Before I went to bed, I washed it out. I kinda like the green though…" Tenten said, as she fingered a lock of hair that fell from her bun.

"Alright! Get ready for your laps!" The instructor bellowed, blowing his whistle. As soon as he made eye contact with Tenten, he started blushing. He slowly walked over to her. "Uh, Tenten… are you sure you don't need to sit out for this one?"

Tenten rolled her eyes as she sighed. "I'm telling you, it was _dye_! I'm alright," she said, exasperated.

"Just making sure," the instructor said, as his face was clearing up from the blush. He turned back to the other girls, and blew his whistle once again. "This will be a race! One lap over with a kick on the wall and back here!"

Tenten walked over to a lane closest to her, with Ino behind her. She could feel the other girl's eyes on her, some with fear and some with hatred. She really wanted to punch all of them out, but held back the temptation. She felt Ino squeeze her shoulder with reassurance, like how her mother does when she got angry.

She could feel tears welling up in her eyes, but blinked them back. She wasn't going to cry in front of everyone—but maybe she could in the water. She could just blame it on the pool water… But what was there to cry about, anyways? Her mother was dead, and tears weren't going to being her back. Tenten sighed inaudibly, and stretched her arms.

She could still feel the girls stare, but that wasn't going to stop her. She was going to show them that it wasn't a frickin period, and that it was the dye.

Now if only that girl could swim faster.

-

"A little competitive, aren't we Tenten?" Ino said, grinning at Tenten.

She dried her hair with a towel, before putting it back into her (designer, Tenten guessed) bag. Tenten was still drying her hair, on a bench. She rolled her eyes as she stood up, with her towel in hand.

"I just wanted to show them that it wasn't my period."

"For all they know, maybe it's over already," Ino said simply, as she sauntered out of the changing room. "See you tonight, Tenten," she stopped, and turned around a bit, "unless you're out with your lover boy." She resumed walking, and Tenten knew that she had a smirk on her face.

She disappeared from Tenten's view before she could ask why she would be seeing her tonight. Then she remembered—the party, of course. Tenten sighed as she stuffed her towel into her bag, and walked out quickly to catch up with Ino. Of course, like Ino had said, she would be seeing her later tonight, since she was no where near where Tenten was. She had walked off and was far away from her already, even though it might be a few seconds when Tenten had walked out afterwards.

Tenten sighed as she slowed down in her pace. _'What am I going to do… its not like he's going to be there at the party… he wasn't yesterday, so why should he be there today?' _She sighed once again. _'But then again, he was somewhat near the ball room… was he planning on going in? He was walking away though… oh, whatever.'_

Tenten stopped by her room, and opened the door. She wasn't going to wait at the party for some guy she didn't meet.

Not at all.

She was going to wait by the same place they were talking, yesterday night.

-

"_I like pie!"_

"…_you like __**pie**__?"_

"_Uh… yeah… it's… cir…cular?"_

"_And what, may I ask, made you want to tell me something like that?"_

'_So that you wouldn't leave me and stay with me forever and ever?' … "Uh, I just thought you would like to know! So, what do you prefer?"_

_A sigh was heard. "I have to go."_

_With that, footsteps echoed throughout the ship._

-

"_Stupid mother father freaking gay ass retard dumb butt hell of a—"_

"_Nice words you have there."_

"_W-Wait are you doing here?!"_

"_I can't be here?"_

_A shuffle of footsteps was heard, and then silence._

"_I thought you said you had something to do…"_

"_Yeah, I took care of it already. I didn't expect to see you still standing here."_

"_Technically, we were over __**there**__, and now I'm __**here**__, so, I'm not still standing here, because if I was, I'll be over __**there**__."_

"_Right. My mistake, then."_

"_Your sarcasm is hilarious, I must say."_

"_Is that suppose to be sarcasm?"_

"_I don't know, you choose."_

_A moment of silence passed between the two._

"_Hey."_

"_What?"_

_A smirk found its way to his lips. "I like cheese."_

-

"You know, I don't get why it's so important for you to use hair dyes," Sakura commented, as she picked up a small bottle of pink dye.

"Pink dye won't do you any good, Sakura," Tenten said with a wide grin. "Try black. I've always wanted to know how you looked with black hair," she said, laughing.

"Very funny Tenten," Sakura said, rolling her eyes. "You still haven't answered my question."

"Well," Tenten started, as she went through her bag with all of her clothes. She still hadn't bothered unpacking for the six weeks that she was going to be here, on the cruise. "One of my friends gave it to me because I lost a bet," she explained. "She also said to take pictures of it, because she wanted to see how hilarious I looked," she said, rolling her eyes with a grin.

"Did you?"

"Nah," Tenten said, still smiling as she looked through her bag. "Damn, I can't find anything to wear."

Sakura sighed as she put down the dye bottle and sat down on her bed. "What's with you and clothes? Are you trying to dress up for the guy you were hanging out with yesterday night?" Tenten looked up at Sakura and was about to say something, when Sakura cut into her. "Don't even try to deny it, Tenten. I saw you two together last night when I was walking to my room. And you guys looked pretty close there," she said, raising her eyebrow.

Tenten rolled her eyes. "We were talking about cheese," she said. "How close can we get with that topic?"

"I don't know," she said. "You tell me."

Tenten sighed. "Cheese pies. He likes cheese pies. Is there such a thing as cheese pie?"

Sakura thought about it for a second. "Yeah, there are cheese pies. I remember this kid from my class loved them," she said.

"Tell me how we can get close after that horrid sentence," Tenten said, picking up plaid shorts and a tee.

"Well, what did you say first, then? I mean, he couldn't be the one saying, 'I like cheese', out of no where, right?" Sakura asked, propping her chin with the back of her hand. "I'm betting you said something like…" she looked around the room, thinking. "I like pie?"

Tenten looked at Sakura, wide-eyed. "How did **you** know?!"

Sakura laughed at Tenten's expression. "I'm just naturally smart," she said with a grin.

Tenten narrowed her eyes at Sakura. "You were spying on me, weren't you?"

Sakura stuck out her tongue at Tenten. "Well, I was going back to the party when I spotted you talking to this guy. I thought it was going to turn out hilarious, so I stayed and watched."

"Ever heard of something called privacy?" Tenten asked dryly.

"Yes," Sakura replied. "I just never gave you it. I'll go out so you can change," she said, stepping out of her room before Tenten could say any more. "Now you can't say I didn't give you privacy," she said through the closed door.

-

"You're not going to the party?" Sakura asked, scrunching her eyebrows. "Why not? I thought you wanted to see your mystery man," she said.

Tenten shook her head. "I'm just going to walk around for a bit. I might come afterwards, though. Don't wait up if I don't come!" Tenten shouted, as she walked away quickly, before Sakura could pelt her for any more questions.

Sakura raised a brow, but didn't say anything. She looked back at the door of the party. She hesitated to open it, but she pushed it a little. It didn't feel right to be without Tenten at the party. Sakura sighed as she turned around and started walking in the opposite direction of where Tenten was walking.

At least this gives her more time to complete her sketches of the moon.

-

Tenten walked around aimlessly, not really caring where she went. Dressed in plaid shorts and a white tee, she felt cool as the humid air hit her skin. Sure, there were no slashes this time, but she had one of those shirts where you could print words on it. And this one has a picture of a peace sign, a heart, and a penguin.

Which translates to: Peace loves penguins. She had no idea what made her make that shirt, but she liked it. In little words below the pictures, it says: peace loves penguins. She liked penguins. Not as much as pandas though. She wondered to herself why she hadn't put pandas there instead, but shrugged the thought off.

Her hair was tied up messily in a bun, with a hat covering it. She was too lazy to think of another way to tie it, so she just left it as that. The color for tonight was yellow, actually. She had been going for the bleach, white look, but messed up and come out as blonde yellow. That was the reason she was wearing a hat—there was no way in hell she would be caught in yellow dye.

She had thought of washing it out, but then it would just be a waste. Her friend _did _give her as a present. She was supposed to take pictures of herself and her dyed hair to show "proof" that she had actually dyed her hair. It was a bet, in the beginning, actually. Her friend didn't know that Tenten had signed up for the summer program, and when she did, it was already too late to sign up.

And the bet; Tenten lost. She had to dye her hair every week (she had to keep it for the whole week if she did) or every day (you could re-use the colors—her friend gave her practically double every color). So in order to show that she really did dye her hair, she would have to take at least 10 pictures max of her with dyed hair around her friends or just out in public. The bet was idiotic—Tenten didn't know how she lost to her friend. But she did, and she wasn't going to back out.

There were no rules, as long as hair showed the color. And for Tenten, it did, since she let some yellow hair fall out from her hat. Though you really couldn't see it clearly, it still counted. At least, it did to Tenten.

She stopped at the place she was talking to the guy yesterday. It was empty, of course, since everyone was at the party. He wasn't there either—she wasn't betting that he _was _going to be there, since it was obvious that he doesn't go to the same place twice.

'_Maybe something will happen and I'll bump into him again,' _she thought, as she fingered a lock that came off of her bun. _'And we'll have interesting conversations about cheese again,' _she thought, rolling her eyes with a smile as she thought back to the childish-ness of the conversation. She bit her lip as she waited. Waited for what seemed like five hours to her. She slid open her phone (one of those push-up phones) and saw that it was near eleven o'clock.

'_Two hours. Two hours that I've waited for him, and he still didn't come. Well, whatever. It's not like we had a date, or something,' _she thought, as she rolled her eyes. The phone suddenly rang in her hand and she jumped at the sudden noise.

She saw who was calling, and she frowned. It was a number that she didn't recognize, but she picked it up anyways. "Hello?"

"Tenten!" Her shrill laughter reached Tenten's ears as she continued grinning. "I was waiting for you to call yesterday, you know that?!"

"Hey, Naomi," she greeted, immediately grinning. Tenten laughed. "Sorry, sorry. I got caught up with a few things," she explained.

"Excuses, excuses Tenten! How's that million dollar cruise, huh?"

"Don't exaggerate, Naomi," Tenten said, rolling her eyes.

"It might as well be a million dollars from the way it looked on the pamphlet…" Naomi muttered. "Tell me again why you decided not to tell me about this awesome cruise?"

Tenten sighed. "I wanted time alone, and I didn't know if I could handle your motion sickness, Naomi. I do **not** want to spend my whole summer cleaning up your puke every where you go, you know," she said.

Naomi grumbled. "Well, you're right about that."

"Naomi! What the fuck are you doing on my cell phone?!"

Tenten raised a brow at the male's voice on the other side of the phone call. "Naomi, who is that? Do you have a boyfriend whom I don't know about?"

"Hold up Tenten," Naomi whispered. "Kain! Shut the fuck up! I'm trying to talk to my friend here!"

"Then use your own phone! Do you know how much long distance calls are?!"

"I do wonder how you walk with that stick up your ass," Naomi spat out. "Tenten, I'll call you back. My brother's being such an ass."

She could practically imagine her roll her eyes. "I didn't know you had a brother," she commented.

"Yeah, well, we're all not very proud of him, which is probably why my parents or I haven't mentioned him," Naomi said. "We're visiting him in China right now—"

"I SAID GET THE FUCK OFF OF MY PHONE AND USE YOUR OWN PHONE!"

"What the fuck—KAIN YOU RETARD!"

A loud noise made Tenten flinched, and before she knew it, Naomi had hung up already, and there was the dial tone. Tenten sighed as she slid her phone shut, and leaned on the railing of the ship. Suddenly, there was a strong breeze, knocking Tenten's sliding hat on to the floor. Tenten bent down to pick it up, but as she did, there was this one voice that made her stop.

"What in the world did you do to your hair?"

* * *

**Time Machine** by the Korean group, **Shinhwa**. I don't know if people got it, but the reason I named the title Time Machine was because there were flashbacks, and it was kinda like a time machine traveling back in time to see what happened… I'm rambling on here, but whatever(;

**I** actually wanted to post on Monday, but I forgot and just continued writing the sixth chapter xD And I went shopping the next day with my friends, so I forgot to do that yesterday… o.o

**S**orry if this chapter was a little boring. I thought it was kinda funny(x But that was just me, lols. Their relationship will get closer, don't worry. And since this will end at around ten chapters, I won't be writing about the whole summer, remember that, kay?

-

Whipped :D  
Coffee(:

A review for an update(: So, review please(x


	6. Say It Right

**Dance Like No One's Watching  
**_Even if you can't dance at all_

-

**Disclaimer:**  
_Hahah. I wished I owned Naruto._

-

**Chapter 6**—Say It Right

"Quit following me!"

No one answered back. Ino looked around nervously as she looked over her shoulder, to see if whoever she was talking to stopped following her. She resumed walking back to her room, but stopped once again when she heard quiet footsteps. She bit her lip, licking some of the lip gloss off. She quickened her pace as she started walking again.

"Stop!" Ino said nervously, as she stopped walking once again. She turned around, to see that no one was there.

She turned back around. One more turn, and a few steps away, she'll be at her room. That was all she needed—five seconds, to reach safety. But she couldn't shake off the feeling that someone was watching her every move—plotting their plan against her. Ino took a slow step forward. She heard it again—a soft footstep. She turned around quickly, to see that no one was there.

She leaned on the wall, and slid down to the floor. She put her head in her hands, and sighed. She thought she felt someone's presence in front of her, and she looked up quickly, ready hit and run. No one was there though—and she sighed in relief.

Okay, so maybe she _was _being a little bit paranoid. But she was only like this because throughout the whole day, she felt eyes on her. Piercing eyes—whenever she tried to figure out who was staring at her, the feeling left her body. But whenever she forgot about it, the feeling came back. It was as if someone was stalking her—planning to kill her.

Now that sounded a bit crazy, Ino had to admit that. But she felt that way, ever since she insulted that blonde haired guy in her fashion activity.

"I didn't do anything wrong," she said softly to herself, as she put her head in her hands again. "I was always nice," she mumbled softly, "I gave to the poor. Well, I threw a penny at a bum, but that was the only time when I gave out _coins_," she muttered. "I never lied. …this week… I've always obeyed my parents… What did I do to deserve this?" She moaned to herself.

She was on the verge of crying when she heard footsteps. She was afraid to look up—afraid of what she would see. A serial killer with a mask? No, she had been watching too many horror movies with her friends before she left. A totally hot guy who was there to save her? Again, that can't be it, since she had probably scout out every single guy who was on the ship.

She looked up slowly, and was about to scream out before the person sighed. It was a guy alright. No serial killer, and yet, no hot guy. Ino looked him over, even though it was dark, and she could barely see his face. She heard him sigh was again.

"Naruto, stop playing around. You scared her enough already—she's about to cry," the guy who was in front of her said.

Naruto.

That was the name of the blonde she insulted in class. How she remembered _his_ name, she had no idea, since she mostly didn't care for guys who weren't in her level.

Naruto.

'_So __**he's**__ been the one following me around, making me scared?! He is __**so**__ dead,' _Ino thought, anger suddenly taking over her body. She stood up quickly, which caught the guy's attention.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked lazily, as if he had more important things to do than comfort a girl who had just been scared out of her mind.

"Yes, no thanks to you and your friend," she said through her gritted teeth. Even though she couldn't see how he looked like, she knew that he wasn't a looker. Probably plain, like the rest of the guys in the ship.

She turned around and started stomping towards a pole that she saw the guy was facing at. She looked behind it, to see the blonde himself, his mischievous grin pasted on his face. She frowned at the sight of him. She raised her foot, and kicked him where it hurts—and left him moaning in pain. He fell on the floor, and clutched his precious family jewels.

"If you keep doing that," Ino said, a bit of her anger relieved through the pain she was seeing the guy exposing, "your crotch is going to get more damaged than that."

With that, she stalked off to her room, leaving the other guy stare at Naruto. He sighed once again, as he heard the door slam shut.

"Troublesome."

-

She was there.

She was exactly in the same position as last night, and again, she was sketching the moon. You could even see some stars in the sky—most of which he knew that she was also sketching, too.

He smirked as he walked silently towards her. He crept up to her silently, like she was the prey and he was the predator. Of course, he had no intention of doing _anything _to her. He just wanted to see how she looked like—and find out the reason why she made him feel peaceful, like nothing in the world mattered to him.

It was almost the exact same feeling for when he was with Sakura.

But of course, he knew that it was different. He couldn't say how and why, but he knew that it was different. Or even, he _believed _that it was different. But he knew that it was a different girl. He remembered that she didn't come out at night—even when he pleaded her to come to his house at night. He remembered her refusing, and hanging up on him. That was the first time she had ever hung up on him.

But that was in the past now. He didn't care what happened in the past, and he didn't want to. It's the present that he was most worried about—he couldn't let her get away like she did last time. He needed to know why. It was killing him all night yesterday, when he couldn't figure out why she had walked away from him. He didn't get any sleep, and was even grouchier than usual to Naruto—he almost punched him out.

Thankfully, Naruto had left him alone before their arguments could result in something like that. Sasuke quietly slid into the seat next to the girl, and before he knew it, she tensed up once again, and stopped her sketching.

He could feel her wanting to get up once again, so he spoke up. "Who are you?"

She didn't say anything back, and made no movement to. She was gripping her pencil hard—and it looked like it was going to break any second, if she continued to hold it like that. Sasuke furrowed his brow. He didn't like the way she reacted. Why would she react like that?

She didn't say anything for the past two minutes, so Sasuke spoke up once again. "Why did you walk away yesterday?"

Again, she didn't say anything. He heard her take a soft breath, before putting down her pencil on her drawing pad. She gripped it tightly, as if she was scared that Sasuke might take it and throw it into the ocean.

"You want to know who I am?" She asked.

Her voice seemed awfully familiar, too, though Sasuke couldn't really tell where he had heard her voice before. He waited patiently for her to continue, but when she didn't, he took a chance and finally looked at her.

That mistake added on to his other ones.

"Hi, Sasuke."

-

"How idiotic."

"Hey, it's not my fault that I lost…"

"Technically, yes, it is."

"Cheh, you and your smart talk…"

"It's not anywhere near smart—you just don't understand simple words put together in complex sentences."

"…Shut up, why don't you?"

"Is that your comeback for everything you don't have a comment for?"

"Just, shut up."

"Nevermind. That answers the question."

Tenten sighed. Their conversation started when he asked her about her hair—she knew she should've washed it out. But no—she had to think that it would be a waste. Now she was stuck in a situation that was embarrassing.

But as far as embarrassing situations went, he didn't make fun of it. She knew that it looked horrible—blonde hair never worked for a girl like her, anyways. Most of the time, it didn't work for _any _type of girl, except for natural blondes. But even so, he didn't make fun of her.

Another _great_ thing to add to his personality, which Tenten liked every much, as much as she didn't want to admit it. Getting attached to a guy was one thing—but then getting attached to a guy in the summer was even worse, since she had no idea if she was ever going to see him again.

Oh, and the fact that she doesn't even know his _name_ was part of the reason, too. Somehow, she couldn't make herself ask for his name, since she felt herself blushing every time she was coming close to asking him his name.

"So, why are you here?" Tenten asked, impatient to change the subject.

Since it was always at night when she saw him, she didn't know what he looked like, at all. All she knew was that he had long hair—and yet, she couldn't find him any where on the ship. Pathetic, isn't it? Part of her wants to find him—but then again, she liked that they both kept meeting at the same spot. It was like it was magical, talking to him at night.

"I couldn't sleep, so this was the first place I thought of," he answered truthfully.

Tenten was disappointed—even though she didn't mean her question that way. Now she knew that he wasn't even planning on seeing her—he was just there, and she was there, coincidentally. Tenten bit back her sigh. That would raise questions from him, and she didn't want to answer them.

"I didn't mean it that way," Tenten said slowly, making sure that she didn't sound weird. "I meant, why you're here on the cruise. You don't seem like a guy who would… you know. Go somewhere with a lot of people."

She heard him chuckle, and she unknowingly smiled to herself. She liked the sound of it—his laugh.

"You're catching on fast," he said. "My cousin's father—my uncle—made me come to watch over her. It was against my will," he explained.

Tenten nodded. "Who is she?"

"I don't think it'll be wise for me to mention her name," he said.

Tenten rolled her eyes. If he wasn't going to tell her his cousin's name, what are the chances that he's going to tell her _his _name? "And why not?" Tenten asked, taking the risk.

"…I don't even know _your _name," he said finally. "How do I know that you're not one of those girls that chase after me every single day?"

Tenten snorted. "Girls? They chase after _you_? Damn, how desperate can they get…" _'Though I can totally understand why…'_

She could imagine him smirk, right about now. "Oh really? Are you sure about that?"

She rolled her eyes. "So what if I am one of those girls? What are you going to do about it? Curse me out and then leave?" She grinned teasingly at him, and even though she knew he couldn't see it, she still did it. "We've been talking like this for two days. Isn't that enough time for you to trust me?"

He chuckled. "You might be right." He looked up at the sky, the moon half hidden from the clouds. "Let me walk you to your room."

Tenten blinked at him. This was a first. Even though she was a bit happy—she couldn't help but wonder why he would offer to do that. "Did you eat something weird before? It isn't like you—"

"How do you know if that's not what I'm not?" He asked, as he walked off. "You said it yourself—only two days of talking. That isn't enough for a person to get to know another one," he stated.

Tenten raised a brow, and ran after him. "So, is this normal behavior of you, then?"

"Possibly."

Tenten sighed. "You're weird, you know that?"

He paused before he stopped in front of her room. Tenten looked bewildered—usually, it would seem forever when she walked back to her room, but then this time, it was short. She was about to comment on that, but then he spoke up before her.

"Neji."

Tenten blinked. "What?"

"My name is Neji."

"…Why are you telling me that _now_?" Tenten asked, raising a brow once again. She could hide her excitement—at least, until she was alone in her room.

"So you know it," he said. He started to walk away, not even waiting for Tenten to give him her own name.

"It's Tenten," she called out after him.

She wasn't sure if he heard it—but she hoped he did anyways.

-

He was stupid.

He was beyond stupid.

He couldn't get any stupid-_er­_!

It was funny how he used to beat people up for calling him stupid. He was calling himself that right now, and he had no intention of beating himself up.

What in the world was he thinking?

The signs were all there. The familiar strokes that the 'mystery' girl was doing on her sketch pad, the familiar atmosphere when he was around her—they were all signs, telling him not to get any closer to her.

That was why she ran away from him the first night that he saw her. He was going crazy—okay, so maybe not literally—trying to figure out why she would do that, when he hadn't met her before, but now, he finally understood it. Now if only he hadn't been so stupid and just listened to his gut feeling. Which was at first, telling him to get away and retreat back to his room.

She looked at him with expectant eyes—he couldn't read them; they were always a mystery—waiting for his reaction. If it was possible, he could even see that she was wearing a smug look, almost saying, 'It was your fault for trying to figure out who I was.'

Seeing that he wasn't going to say anything, she got up stiffly and started walking away quickly. Sasuke kept staring at the same place she was sitting only minutes ago—he was still dazed as to what happened. When he finally realized what happened, she was long gone.

Some things won't change, will it?

-

"You know," Sakura started, as she picked up a random bottle, "why don't you just leave your hair the way it is today?"

Tenten raised a brow as she looked through her endless bottles of dyes. "I've got to use up all of the dyes before summer ends. Either that or its seventy dollars out of my pocket," she said, rolling her eyes.

Sakura sighed as she set down the bottle. It was the time of day—or night—again. Party time, fun time, whatever you call it; it was the time for teens to have fun. After what happened with Neji—she finally found out his name, to which she is thankful for—the day flew by without her noticing it. She kept replaying their conversations in her mind, like she recorded it in her brain. She knew that she was getting a little obsessive—it was creeping her out—but she couldn't stop.

'_This is getting bad, isn't it?' _Tenten thought, as she gave up looking for a color. "Alright, fine. I'll just stay the way I am tonight."

Sakura smiled. "Great! Now what are you going to wear…"

Tenten raised a brow. She seemed normal like usual—but there was something else that she couldn't out her finger on. She didn't want to be a nag and prod her for information, but at the same time, she felt helpless to help Sakura. She _was _her first friend when she got here…

Tenten sighed as she took a step out of her stuffy room. Hopefully whatever it was, Sakura was able to resolve it quickly. She didn't want to feel the awkwardness in the air.

The sun was still out—it was only minutes until eight. She turned around to continue her journey of walking throughout the whole ship, but her face met with someone's hard chest. As a result, she fell down with a grunt, and winced at the pain.

She was ready to curse out to this person—whoever it was—but a hand shot out to her before she could even look up. It was a guy's hand—that was for sure. She looked up, and her eyes widened as she saw who it was.

Long hair.

Pearl like eyes.

Arrogant smirk.

Though she wasn't sure about the last two, she was sure the long hair was the same long haired guy she met at night. It seemed like the same person—their arrogance seemed almost the same. He had on a smirk like he knew who she was—at least, remembered who she was.

"Hi. I'm Neji."

And then she smiled.

**_The End._**

© Whipped Coffee 2008. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of Whipped Coffee.

_This is the end :) There will be no sequel - sorry if you were looking forward to one. There **might** be side stories though - like what happened with Sakura and Sasuke. For now, there this story is completely finished. Sorry if you guys didn't like the ending, or feel like it shouldn't end right there. But I promised a short story, and I gave you one. Truthfully, it was only suppose to be about Tenten, and only Tenten, not about Sakura or Ino. Like I said, side stories might be a possibility, too._

_This is it(; Thank you for being patient with me through my long period of not updating o.o; Hope you guys liked the end. And once again;_

**The End.  
**_+ review please(:  
Say It Right - Nelly Furtado._


End file.
